Even in Death
by ClivaMature
Summary: Dreambubble Davekat - sex and fluff, what could you want more?


**For a dear friend of mine, who said there isn't enough Davekat sexfluff.**

* * *

 _What if all of this had never happened? What if Sburb was never developed, and they never played the game?_

Dave wondered as he lay on his bed, absently playing with a lock of Karkat's messy hair. They were lying side by side, Karkat reading one of his trashy alternian romcoms.

 _What if they never had to go on this three year trip through paradox space to a new session?_

His finger trailed down to the trolls soft cheek, eliciting a small grumble and a whispered "What the fuck, Strider."

 _What if he never got to know Karkat as much as he did?_

Karkat grabbed his hand. It wasn't that he didn't like the affection, but it was Dave's lost gaze that was getting him a little concerned.

Dave jerked up from his thoughts, almost flinching at the physical contact. Almost.

He met his... boyfriend? Could he call him that? He met his worried face with an unspoken question.

He simply smiled. He had a hard time wrapping his head around the concept of being in a more or less romantic relationship with another guy, but when he was with him he almost forgot that the first time they actually kissed, months ago, he had nearly gone crazy. Again, almost.

 _What if they had actually survived and won the game?_

Dave just sat there hesitant for a moment, until he nearly leaped on top of Karkat with a hug. He sighed. There wasn't much of a point in holding his cool kid facade. Not now, not with him.

A bit awkwardly at first, Karkat returned the hug, holding on tight to the boy on top of him.

"Hey there, what's this all about?" He gently mumbled in his shoulder.

The blond boy shrugged. "Dunno. Guess I just missed some douche's warm and cuddly arms." he ended with a wink. Not that Karkat could see it behind his shades, but he somewhat knew he'd done it.

The troll snorted and playfully shoved him away. "Yeah well some asshole here is fucking heavy so get off Strider!"

This time though Karkat snuggled up to him, forgetting about the book he had cast aside.

They both knew neither of them was a huge fan of cuddles, but the moment, the feeling of the warmth surrounding them just seemed perfect. Karkat raised a hand to take Dave's shades away, but was stopped by Dave's hand. He quickly pulled back though, letting him see his white, void eyes. Just like his. Always the same, both in life and in death.

He gently pressed his lips against the blond boy, moving them slowly as he held on tighter to him.

Dave let out a content sigh of pleasure, grabbing Karkat's waist and letting his hands roam under his sweater, making him jump at first.

Kartkat stopped a moment though, resting his forehead against his lover's.

"No, but seriously, is there something wrong? You seemed quite off in your thoughts."

Dave had hoped he forgot about that. "I was just wondering about shit."

"What kind of shit?"

Dave stayed in silence for a minute, then sank his nose in Karkat's warm neck, breathing in the scent he had learned to love and adore. "I'm just glad I'm with my best bro after what happened."

Now it was Karkat's turn to be quiet. He brought a hand to Dave's hair and kissed his forehead. "Believe me, I'm not going anywhere."

He snorted. "Not with all those ghost shitheads around. God what a bunch of assholes.."

Dave started chuckling. "Your ancestor sure is something Karkat."

Karkat groaned. "Please, don't even get me started on *him*. Also, I'm with you, having a nice fucking cuddle session and you start talking about that fuckass? Am I missing something here?" He ended with a giggle of his own.

The human started kissing his neck. "Nah, definitely not. I don't think anyone has that masterpiece of a booty you have down there. It's like, the king of Plushrumpville and the emperor of Ohyes-squeezemeplz-land." He said, squeezing it in his hand, making Karkat squeal.

"STRIDER, what the actual FUCK!" He yelled, making Dave laugh harder.

Karkat smacked him playfully on the shoulder, still smiling. They stopped laughing and stared at each others growing blush.

Dave pushed back a wild curl of hair behind Karkat's ear. "I don't think I've ever told you this, and it's probably going to sound like the cheesiest thing I'm going to say, but..."

He stopped. Karkat looked at him, expecting him to finish. Dave bit his lip.

"Karkat I think I love you."

Karkat lied there with his mouth slightly open. Yeah, they had kissed, made out and everything.. but no one had ever actually said their feelings out loud. He smiled and stuck his tongue out at him.

"About time you realized, douche." Dave rolled his eyes and jumped on Karkat again, filling him with little kisses all over and making him giggle.

He went back to his mouth with a contented sigh, holding his head in his hands as Karkat wrapped his arms around him. They just held each other tight as they relished in the damp warmness of their connected lips. Hands on their backs, almost breathless and smiling.

Slowly at first, Dave started sliding his hands under Karkat's sweater again and the troll poorly repressed a moan at the sensation of the Strider's slender fingers against his flesh.

Just as Karkat was left in only his trousers, he reached for Dave's zipper, opening it and almost tearing his black jeans away. The blonde boy pulled himself over Karkat as he kissed down his neck to his chest, stopping a moment to remove his own shirt, then continuing down his stomach.

As soon as he got to the hem of the troll's jeans, he looked up to meet his lover's half lidded gaze, a question in his eyes. Karkat just nodded as he ran his hand through Dave's hair while he unzipped his trousers.

He slid his hands under the fabric to slip the clothing off then went back up to Karkat's mouth again, keeping a hand on his hip and the other on his hand, letting their fingers entwine.

Karkat could feel Dave's hardness against him as he gently moved his hands on top of him. He gently bit on Dave's neck as he pushed him down against him, making him send a shiver down his back as he felt the pressure of Dave against his own growing want.

Dave held his eyes shut as he breathed in Karkat's scent once more, basking in the heat between them as he pressed his body closer to his lover's, stopped only by the fabric of each other's boxers. It wasn't the first time they had been together that way, but he felt as if every time was like the first. He simply adored every movement, every sound, every sensation it gave him, like a rush of energy in his veins.

Karkat shifted under him, meeting his empty, yet full eyes. He drew closer, brushing his nose against his cheek. He whispered. "Do you want to..?"

Dave didn't answer, preferring to steal another kiss from those ever so soft lips. He ran his hands down to Karkat's underwear, teasing at the edge as he shuffled to get them off. He quickly discarded his own, gently holding himself over the other as he looked down on his beautiful body. He felt Karkat tentatively wrap his legs around him, delicately moving him closer and closer to his entrance. Dave let himself fall lightly against Karkat, holding an arm behind Karkat's back and using the other to hold himself in the right place, feeling the tip against his lover. The Vantas let out a shuddering breath as he felt Dave slowly push into him, arching his back the further he went in and digging his nails on his back.

They stayed still, catching their breaths for a moment. Dave returned kissing his neck, starting to leave a mark while Karkat held his head against him as he bucked up to him in a silent request.

Dave started moving at a slow pace, keeping his arms around his lover as he could feel Karkat's red bulge writhing under him as he thrusted into him, tearing a small cry or a moan each time. As he started to go a little faster, he shifted his hands to Karkat's hips to keep him closer as he whispered Karkat's name in his ear. The troll couldn't help but scream the human's name in return as he approached climax.

They pressed their lips together once more as they climbed their way to heaven with each gentle caress and movement of their bodies together.

Dave held on to Karkat's hip with one hand, the other reaching for his lover's.

Karkat screamed his name over and over, grabbing his hair as their fingers entwined again.

With a moan and a scream, they both came with a long, deep thrust as they held each other as tight as they could, feeling as if they could merge together in a single blissful body.

With a shaky breath, Dave got out of him and lay beside him, pulling Karkat in an embrace. The troll immediately sank his face in his damp chest, keeping him close as he snuggled in his warmth.

As soon as both of them had managed to breathe at a more slower pace, Karkat reached a hand up to Dave's cheek and looked at him in the eye.

"That… that was really nice."

Dave chuckled as he nuzzled in Karkat's dark hair. He kissed a horn, making Karkat squeal a little.

"We've got all the time in paradox space for more if you want."

Karkat grinned with a dreamy look on his face. "Hmm.. well fuck me if I don't take up on _that_ offer.."

Dave laughed. "That was the plan anyway dude."

Karkat just lazily shook his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah… later. I think this shoulder of yours is dangerously fucking warm and cuddly..." he yawned before he could continue.

Dave closed his eyes and stroked the troll's hair with his fingers. They both lapsed in a quiet slumber, both of them with the serenest of looks on their faces.

 _Thank whoever is out there, that things happened this way._


End file.
